


Date With Destiny

by LeftSponge



Series: Spardacest Week [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftSponge/pseuds/LeftSponge
Summary: Dante and Nero have been dating for six years, Dante feels it's time to finally pop the question but everything HAS to be perfect!





	Date With Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Spardacest week!  
> Last entry was full of kinky porn, let's bring it back to fluff hell!  
> Prompt: Quality time + Crying  
> Thank you to my friends for helping me pick which prompts to use and how they would play out!

Dante stood in front of the mirror in his room, looking himself over, meticulously worrying about everything regarding his appearance. From every loose string on his black, button-up shirt to how his hair looked, It all had to be perfect. His bangs were tied back and out of his face, a look he had been sporting until he had time to get a proper haircut, but he didn't mind. He slipped the hair tie out of his hair only to pull the sides of his hair back and do the same thing. 

He normally didn't care so much, even when he and Nero did plan out what they did for their anniversary, they would go out, eat some good food, enjoy each other's company, get out of the office for a while before coming back for some drinks and make love. It was like any date night they usually had, of course, Dante would make it special, usually with flowers or breakfast in bed but it was typically the same. Just some quality time between the two of them. 

But this time was different, especially if the silver band on the inside pocket of his jacket had anything to say about it. The two had been dating for nearly six years, and after he and Vergil were finally able to escape hell a little over a year ago, he figured now was probably a good time to pop the question, preferably sooner than later. Vergil had even gone with him to pick it out, choose the design and the engravings, he hated to admit it, but Vergil had a better eye for these things and was the least likely to give away the surprise. 

Nero was getting ready in the downstairs bathroom, leaving Dante with the bedroom all to himself, The perfect time for him to have his asinine freakout and not have to worry about playing it cool. Dante hated worrying, he lived his life carefree and without a plan 90% of the time but this date, this preparation fell into that 10% category. 

"Dante, Are you almost ready?" He could hear Nero call out as he heard him ascend the stairs. Dante inhaled a deep breath before turning to face the open door just in time to see Nero enter the threshold. Nero was wearing a red sweater, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his black pants all nice and Ironed. He looked so handsome in Dante's eyes. "There you are old man, I thought you had fallen and couldn't get up," Nero said, a smirk on his lips as he leaned against the door frame. 

Dante let out a chuckle, crossing the room over to where Nero stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Nope, Sadly life alerts going to need to wait a long time before they get a call from me." Nero reached his arms up, wrapping them around Dante's neck as he grinned up at him. "What a shame, and here I thought we would be sending you off to the nursing home soon" Dante leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "I mean if you want to dress up like a sexy nurse and wait on me hand and foot all day we could do that?" Nero rolled his eyes, shaking his head with an exasperated sigh. "What? I'm sure we could find a way to make a sponge bath sexy." With a huff, Nero released Dante's neck and squirmed out of his grasp. "Dante, I could dress up like a penguin, and you would try to find a way to make that sexy." Dante only shrugged watching Nero walk over to the closet and rummage around to find the coat he usually wore when they had special occasions.

"For the record, you would make a really sexy penguin." Dante quickly tilted his head to the left, just narrowly dodging the shoe that came flying towards his head. "Love you to Babe." He said with a chuckle. He grabbed his own off the back of the door and slipped his arms into the sleeves and with Nero still buried in the closet and preoccupied he quickly patted the chest of his coat, making sure the ring was still there in its proper place, and sure enough it was. 

Once Nero was ready the two headed out, the weather was fine, so they decided to walk to the restaurant, it helped that the Devil May Cry office wasn't too far off from downtown Capulet city. It seemed like a lot of people were out and about on this Saturday night, so it made Nero feel a little less out of place with them walking. They held hands as they walked down the streets of the city, occasionally taking short cuts through alleyways. Dante swung their arms up and down every once in a while as they talked.

"You never told me where we were headed kid" Nero fixed Dante with a look and let out a half-hearted sigh. "No, I told you, you just didn't listen." Dante only shrugged "Hey I deal with a lot throughout the day, I can't remember everything." shaking his head Nero simply rolled his eyes, "I told you when we were watching that Captain America movie, the one with the robot armed guy." Dante let out an offending noise, holding his free hand to his chest "His name is bucky! And honestly, you can't expect me to remember anything with Cap's spandex covered ass on the screen" Nero groaned out, opting to keep where they were going a surprise.

15 Minutes later the couple arrived at the new Italian place that had just opened up in town, through the large windows that took up the front of the place it was evident the place was packed, a large line forming out the door. "Um, Kid? hate to break it you, but I doubt we're getting a seat." Nero only shrugged and pulled Dante along by the hand to the front of the line and through the door, the two getting glares from most of the waiting patrons. 

Once inside Nero handed the hostess a folded up piece of paper. She gave him a skeptical look before opening it and calling her manager over. The manager went wide-eyed and quickly apologized for the wait guiding the two towards a table in the back of the restaurant well away from the rest of the eating patrons. Nero had a cocky grin on his face the entire time they were led throughout the restaurant. 

The two placed their coats on the back of their chairs and took a seat, the manager telling them their waiter would be right out with the menus. Dante gave Nero a puzzled look from across the table. "Okay kid, what the hell even was that." Nero rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush on his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. "Well right before the place opened the owner needed an extermination job done and well you were out, so I took it, wasn't too hard. When I was finished, the owner was so overjoyed and offered to pay me extra. Well, I declined it and instead may or may not have told him that I had an anniversary coming up and could use a favor." Dante reached across the table and took Nero's hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze. "I had a feeling the place was going to be packed when it first opened and, I don't know… six years is a long time. Besides, this is our first one since you came back, I thought I could do something special for you." 

Dante couldn't help the loving smile that crept across his face as he brought Nero's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. "How the hell did I get so lucky?" Nero's blush only deepened and he tugged their interlocked hands away from Dante's lips. "Just shut it, It's not that big of a deal, just fancy pizza." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Dante, who stared at his lover with a look of pure admiration. 

The waiter brought them their menus and Dante didn't look anywhere else but at the words written underneath the pizza header. He ordered the biggest one they could get, with everything on it, excluding olives. Nero ordered an antipasto salad to go with it and some fruity drink with barely enough alcohol content to make him even remotely tipsy while Dante just ordered a beer on tap, the real drinking always came later once they were home. The waiter took their menus and made his way to the back to place their order. 

The two made idle conversation as they waited for their food, Nero talking in great detail about the job he had taken only a few day's before while Dante just sat and admired Nero's facial expressions, never getting tired of how happy he looked when he excitedly talked about something. It wasn't too much later that the waiter brought out their salad, Dante grabbing nearly all the meat on the top layer while Nero viciously stabbed at the salad tongs in Dante's hands with his fork, demanding Dante save him some. 

Not too long after finishing their salad did the pizza come, Dante had nearly shoved his whole first slice into his mouth making a sound that Nero only described as him 'creaming his pants.' The rest of dinner went on pretty conversation less, the silence only bringing the silver ring in his coat pocket to the forefront of his mind. He hid his anxiety by shoveling more pizza into his face, but he couldn't shake the thought that he needed to choose the perfect time to propose, obviously not here, Nero would kill him for making such a big scene. That only really left back at the shop, he had candles they could light while they drank and curled up to watch a movie but was that romantic enough? 

Vergil's poetry talked about love and proposal in an extravagant and frilly way. Vergil read a metric fuckton of it on their way to the ring shop. It was described with gardens and the perfect setting, that wasn't anywhere close to what the rest of the evening had in store and Dante kicked himself cause that's exactly everything the love of his life deserved. Nero could tell something was wrong the second Dante stopped shoveling pizza into his mouth. "Babe? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching his hand across the table to gently rub Dante's forearm.

Dante was jolted from his thoughts and nearly dropped his slice of pizza. "What? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He lied, Icy blue eye's locking with Nero's baby blue's. Nero furrowed his brow and gave Dante's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure? You've been acting weird, and I mean weirder than usual. I just asked you if you were ready to head out." Dante gave Nero his signature smirk and placed his slice back onto his plate. "Yeah, no I heard you, just uh… zoning out, we can 100% go." Nero nodded slowly and after a long minute retracted his arm back to his side of the table.

Dante quickly flagged down their waiter and had their leftover pizza boxed up as he was handed the bill, Dante feeling glad he had taken up the extra jobs the past few weeks to pay for the annual splurge that was their anniversary. Once things were taken care of the two donned their coats and left the restaurant. Dante carried their to-go container and Nero did his best to make pleasant conversation, occasionally trying to ask Dante about his behavior only to give him skeptical looks when Dante's only reply was that he was fine. 

After their walk, the couple stood in front of the office. Nero up on the porch trying to fish his keys out of his coat pocket while Dante stood at the bottom of the porch steps. The dull glow from the neon sign accompanied by the street light illuminated the porch in almost a romantic way 'Now is probably the best it's going to get, might as well try.' Dante thought to himself. Nero cursed under his breath, not being able to find the key for the lock. He turned around to ask for Dante's instead, and his breath nearly caught in his throat. Dante was giving him a soft smile, and he watched the other man lower himself onto one knee, all while fidgeting with something in his hand. "Nero… I uh… Tonight has been amazing so far, and I've been kicking myself trying to find the right time to ask you." He cleared his throat and finally presented the small ring to Nero. "Six years is a long time, and it's probably been the best six years of my entire life, and I couldn't help but want more. Nero will you-" 

"No," Nero said, his face contorting in frustration. Dante went wide-eyed as a knot formed in his chest. "I knew I fucking!" Nero punched the door hard as he could, the weak lock mechanism breaking from the force. Without another word, he ran inside as Dante lifted himself off the ground. His throat felt dry, and his legs felt like they were on autopilot everything in him saying to chase Nero, and that's exactly what he did. He took the stairs two at a time right as Nero reached their bedroom door and before he could reach for the handle, Dante grabbed his wrist and turned him, so the younger was facing him. 

In the dull light, he could see tears streaming from Nero's eyes. Dante brought his hands up to gently cup Nero's cheeks. "HeyHey, HeyShhhhhhhh, It's okay, I'm sorry, It was too much too soon. I'm an idiot. Please don't cry." He wiped away Nero's tears with his thumbs, but the tears only continued. "No! You don't understand I'm an Idiot!." He sobbed, reaching his hands out, he wrapped them around Dante and pulled him close into a hug. "Nero.... you didn't do anything-"   
He was quickly cut off.

"NO! Shut up you don't…" He released his hold on Dante and crammed his hand into his pocket he pulled one of Dante's hands away from his face and thrust the item into his palm, His face a bright red as tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. Dante only furrowed his brow and opened his hand, there in his palm sat a silver ring. "I wasn't saying No as In I don't want to marry you… It's the opposite… I've been trying to figure it out all night when I could do it." Dante gawked down at the ring for a long moment, and the two sat in silence. He turned it over in his hand and couldn't help the swell of happiness he felt in his chest. 

The silence was broken when Dante let a soft laugh escape his lips. "This isn't funny, asshole!" Nero hollered, and it only made him laugh more. "No, it's hilarious," he muttered. Nero opened his mouth to object, but Dante silenced him with his lips, pulling the younger flush against his body. Nero squirmed in Dante's grasp only to quickly relax and return Dante's kiss with equal intensity. When they finally broke the kiss, Dante rested his forehead against Nero's "I Love you… So much," The elder hunter mumbled as he leaned back. He took Nero's hand in his own and placed his engagement ring for him onto his finger Nero took the other ring out of Dante's hand and did the same, the two smiling at each other. "I love you to Dante…" Nero finally said with a huff.

"We suck at this romance thing" Nero grumbled, his face a bright red with embarrassment. the elder nodded, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Nero's forehead. "On the bright side, we can't accidentally plan two separate weddings," Dante said with a grin and Nero couldn't help the slight laugh that slipped from his lips as he pinched Dante's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Avengers Endgame, Had to have some shameless Marvel plug somewhere!
> 
> I need Danero Friends Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Day62481825) & on [Tumblr](https://atomicsponges.tumblr.com/)


End file.
